


Unauthorized Exchange

by PastaBucket



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Bacteriology, Body Horror, Emetophilia, F/M, Microbiotal Impregnation, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: Rei successfully reproduces with Shinji.For a surprise, don't look up the tags.Making love has never been so beautiful.Feedback (positive/negative) is welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

"Shinji." While Rei's facial expression was its usual blank self, he detected something serious in her tone of voice. "I've brought you here because I want to ask something very personal of you."

Shinji listened.

"We have spent a lot of time around eachother, and during that time I've studied you, and learned quite a lot about you. You have no major physical defects, and no major mental diseases. You are mature enough, and you are loyal and friendly."

Shinji blushed. "Why are you saying this?"

"Do you find me attractive, Shinji? I need to know this."

Shinji gasped. This was very sudden. Shameful thoughts rushed around in his head. He couldn't choose. He... ...had no idea. "I... Maybe. I don't know.", he stammered.

"I find you attractive as well, Shinji. It would make me very happy if we could be together, like a couple." Her voice having the usual absence of human warmth in it, made her request sound all the more alien.

"Uh-m... Sure. ...I guess." This was all too straightforward and sudden.

"I need you to be sure about this.", Rei stated.

"You know what?", Shinji decided. "I didn't think that any of you thought that highly of me, to be honest. ...so I'm relieved any of you feel anything for me. You've made up my mind."

Rei beamed with a content smile. "It's settled then."

Yeah. He guessed it was.

"Swear to me on your life, that you'll never leave my side."

"On my life?"

"On your life. 'Cross your heart and hope to die.'", she said. Her emotionless voice left an unmistakable omnious tone.

"Sure.", he surrendered. "Cross my heart and hope to die." He felt like they were getting married within these mere minutes.

"Do you want to get to know me?", she wondered. "...physically?"

This was just one chocking request after another. "Could we just... ...hug?"

"For now.", Rei accepted.

The feeling of his body pressing against Rei's, woke up a lot of conflicting emotions within him. She still seemed so distant, like she didn't enjoy his touch as he enjoyed hers. She still wasn't normal.

"Shinji.", he heard her say. "Do you... ...want to reproduce with me?"

Shinji let out another gasp. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm highly fertile.", she continued, in her same, emotionally absent tone.

"We... We just got together!", he protested.

"If you promise, you have to deliver. To truly become one, we have to do it biologically as well." Rei gently stroked his hair with her finger. "I'll guide you through it. Don't be afraid."

 

It took a while for his shivering to die down, but even now with Rei on top of him, he just wasn't ready. Fifteen minutes ago he didn't even know that she had had feelings for him.

...but Rei didn't seem to see it that way. Her calm smile never left her face, as her eyes peered into his. Slowly but surely he began to accept what was going to happen.

"No matter what happens next, just relax, okay?", she told him.

"I'll try my best.", he promised.

Before he even realized that his lips were open, Rei had closed her lips around them. He felt her tounge gently caress his, and he knew that this was only going to be the beginning. Soon enough something larger entered his mouth. Fleshy and long he felt it slide down, decimeter by decimeter, down his throat. This certainly wasn't what he thought would happen, yet Rei just softly locked his wavering arms in place and continued her deep kiss, as her second tounge slowly and rhythmically explored further and further down through his long esophagus, locking them both together. He felt his stomach spasm, but Rei didn't seem to care. Struggling to take deep breaths, he now felt her all the way down into his stomach, her volume making him feel like he'd suddenly eaten. He felt her gently caressing his stomach lining deep inside him, and he felt her triggering equally alien responses from it. He had no idea what was going on. This certainly wasn't sex, but it still felt like something intimate to her, and so he just laid there and let it happen. He now became aware that the feeling of fullness in his stomach was somehow slowly leaving him, and that her tounge was pulsing in rhythmical contractions, almost as if she was drinking. Her breath was becoming heavier and heavier with each contraction, and soon he felt so empty that it almost hurt. Then, with a final muffled moan, she released. Bewildered, he felt her organ widen in a sudden spasm, as a continuous flood of warm ejaculate began to rush through it. He felt the stream rush all the way down through his throat and down to fill his stomach in one long gushing contraction after another, while she gave out long and outdrawn hurks. Slowly he felt her warm stomach acid begin to fill him, and it was as if it her warmth began to spread out through his whole body, until he felt like he was sweating.

He wished the strange sensation would never stop, but eventually it did, and he felt her begin to slowly leave him the same way that she'd entered him. It had been a kiss like nothing he could ever have imagined. Her second tounge soon made its way back through his mouth, leaving his throat with a strange feeling of emptiness.

A moment later their lips parted, and the sight of Rei's content face returned.

"How does it feel?", she asked.

"... Warm. ... Good.", he admitted.

"We're one now, Shinji.", she said, stroking his hair. "Take care of me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More than 1,000 different known bacterial species can be found in human gut microbiota, but only 150 to 170 predominate in any given subject. There are more than 3 millions microbial genes in our gut microbiota – 150 times more genes than in the human genome - and the estimated ratio of biota-human cells is 1:1.  
> Knowing this, we can no longer define human beings as individuals simply carrying around bacteria. We are a hive - their vehicle for reproduction.


	2. Chapter 2

 

"Life... Death... Life... Death..." Her words kept echoing in his mind.

 

"It's my biopositor.", she explained in answer to his question. There was now a sense of delicate shyness in her voice. "I don't have an umbilical cord, and so they had to make something that filled its function. It's a military corporate secret. Nobody's supposed to know this, so don't tell anyone."

He just gawked at her.

"I... ...wasn't actually sure what would happen.", she continued. "...if I fed it to another human being outside of myself. I... ...took a risk."

"What... What did you fill me with?" He still felt a sort of mild fever.

"Normal gut flora has just a few million bacteria. Mine is more refined. They had to evolve it inside my stomach by washing it with one strain after another, alternating between probiotics and antibiotics - life and death. The result is between a few hundred, to a few million times stronger. It's an evolutionary leap."

"I feel warm.", he said, increasingly nervous.

"It's your body reacting to my superior strains. Your immune system is fighting for control. It will eventually lose." She saw the increasing horror in his eyes. "Don't worry. I think you'll survive it. I'm sure of it."

"What if I don't?", he asked.

"Then, within the next couple of days, you'll start to bleed from all your openings, and die from blood loss, dehydration, and general AIDS."


	3. Chapter 3

He managed to make it into the hangar just in time to see the roof of it collapse in with a deafening quake. Covering behind one of the crates didn't do much to shelter him from the resulting wave of dust washing over him. The giant slab and rubble had now turned the once open space into a maze to navigate, just to get through it, and adding to that, lightred laser beams soon began to swarm around him as the breaching assault forces began to pour in. Clutching his own manmade assault rifle, he saw better soldiers than him fall around him, before he finally could muster the courage to scurry forward across the first open space.

As he exited the hangar, he found a fuel truck on its side across the road, the large hole in it still blazing. He tore his eyes away from the destruction going on across the sky, to see their best tanks get ripped to shreds in the distance as well. This was so much more powerful than the angels. As far as he knew they we losing fast and inevitably, but the radio didn't do much good anymore. He was all on his own, and his only plan was to make it out of there alive, and get as far away as possible from the giant bluehaired woman on the horizon torching jetplanes with her eyes. What happened to you, Rei?

Shinji turned over in his bed. Ever since that day, he could feel his body losing this huge war in his sleep, and he didn't know what to do about it. Rei was slowly genociding him from within.


End file.
